


Ring Bearer

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 30: BeginningFandom: Harry PotterLily and James do some last minute planning.Oneshot/drabble





	Ring Bearer

Okay, so Lily was fussing a little bit, but she wasn’t stressed out. Not really. This was totally the normal amount to be fussing right now. Her wedding was tomorrow.

“Okay, so remember,” she said to her fiancé—so soon to be husband, she was so excited. “The hairdresser is coming at noon tomorrow.”

“Great,” James said with a grin. “And while you do that, I'll check in on the ring bear.” He had it all planned out. Everything would be great.

Lily froze though.

“I'm sorry... You're saying _ring bearer_ with an -er, right?”

“…” said James.

She sighed.

“Okay, look into my eyes and say "I promise I'm not bringing a dangerous wild animal to our wedding.”

Some things were better left to the imagination.


End file.
